


get in the tent bear grylls

by FollowingButterflies



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camping, Everyone Is Alive, Ficlet, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The finale didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: In which Dean takes Cas camping
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192907
Kudos: 16





	get in the tent bear grylls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Cas is back from the empty and human. Dean never died because the finale didn't happen.

Dean stared at Cas in complete and utter disbelief “You mean to tell me that you’ve _never_ been camping?” he asked. Cas just stared back at him with _the_ bitchiest look. Damn, he had definitely learnt that of Sam. 

“Angel. I was an _angel_ of the Lord. When would I have had the need to go camping?” Cas asked as the two of them stared at the half put together tent at their feet. 

“Damn Cas, I know your dad sucked and all but I can’t believe you never went camping before.” Dean said, shaking his head. 

“Oh yes, because us angels took time out of our busy ‘saving the earth’ schedule to lie on the ground and sing camp songs.”

“Wow man, you’ve got real bitchy since you came back human.” Dean responded, giving Cas a smile because even though Cas was being a bitch, Dean was glad to have him back. After twenty minutes of swearing and threatening to hit Cas with a mallet (he _totally_ deserved it), the tent was up. 

“You know Dean, when you suggested that we go on a couple’s trip together I didn’t think you’d suggest sleeping on the ground.” Cas said as his eyes raked over the structure.

“Well excuse me for wanting to take my husband to look at the stars.” Dean said, rolling his eyes. Seriously, Cas was the love of his life but a total ass at times. 

They spent the evening roasting marshmallows over a campfire. Once again Dean just had to stare in disbelief when Cas proclaimed to have never eaten s’mores before. _Seriously_ , what had Cas been doing for the several thousand years he’d been alive? His ecstatic expression upon eating a s’more was both priceless and pretty damn beautiful. After s’mores there was star gazing which was basically Cas telling Dean about every single constellation they could see for roughly two hours, not that Dean would ever get bored of hearing Cas talk about something he was so passionate about.

“It’s getting let, wanna head back to the tent?” Dean asked at nearly two in the morning. Cas nodded sleepily and yawned loudly. With a loving smile, Dean took Cas’ hand and led him back to the tent. It was only once they were both inside that Dean noticed something. “Hey, Cas…where’s your sleeping bag?”

“Why would I need a bag for sleeping?” Cas asked. Dean just stared back at him. Of all the former angels of the Lord turned human he fell in love with, he just had to fall in love with _Cas_ didn’t he? “What? I told you, I’ve been camping before!”

“I asked you if you had everything.”

“And I _did_. I had that comically large bag of marshmallows and all the lemon smelling candle to keep bugs away.” Cas said.

“You’re an idiot. I love you so much.” Dean said, shaking his head. “Come on Bear Grylls, you can share my sleeping bag.” he added fondly. They got ready to go to sleep and Dean set up the single sleeping bag. He and Cas squeezed in, literally squeezing as the sleeping bag was really only meant for one person. 

“This seems impractical.” Cas commented as he attempted to get comfortable. Dean just rolled his eyes as held his husband close as they settled down to sleep. “Hm, I suppose camping does have its perks.” Cas said as he wrapped Dean in his arms.


End file.
